Él es Inuyasha y yo su Kagome
by Andaira
Summary: He llegado a ver escenas que arrancarían las lagrimas de las personas más duras del mundo,y he visto a Inuyasha sonriéndome con los labios húmedos a causa de mí beso, sí tuviera que elegir la mejor imagen, sería la suya. Atención: Lemon!


**Él era Inuyasha y yo su Kagome**

_By Andaira_

Me levanté de la cama poco a poco y palpé el sitio vacío a mi lado. Vacío, él no estaba. Con remoloneo, me tumbé en su sitio y pude oler esa fragancia a Brummel que amaba en él y el calor que aún desprendía el colchón. Agarrándome a la almohada agudicé el oído y sonreí plácida al escuchar el ruido en la ducha.

Me deshice de la almohada y me senté buscando en el suelo algo que ponerme. Acostumbraba a dormir desnuda o con unas simples bragas, ya que creía una gran pérdida de tiempo el ponerme un camisón si después él me los quitaba al instante. Aunque debía de admitir que a mí me encantaba comprarme camisones o baby dolls para ver sus ojos dorados como piscinas hundirse en el deseo y ver como con un andar posesivo, varonil y decidido, se encaminaba nacía mí, me rodeaba la cintura con sus brazos fuertes y me agarraba las nalgas con esas manos que debían de estar aseguradas como las de Casillas.

Él era fuego, y yo era un material incendiadle.

En el suelo encontré una camiseta negra que, por el tamaño, debía de ser suya. Con los pies descalzos haciendo ese sonido tan placentero y hogareño, cogí la prenda de ropa, le di la vuelta y me la puse recreándome en mi suerte al ver que era una de mis preferidas; la de AC/DC. La camiseta me llegaba a los muslos, así que no me preocupé en ponerme nada de bajo. Abrí la persiana y dejé que el aire matutino refrescara el ambiente de la habitación que olía a sudor y sexo. Un estremecimiento me recorrió el cuerpo por el recurado de la otra noche y dejé la ventana para mirarme en el espejo del tocador. Una mirada en el desorden del mueble hizo que me diera cuenta de que debía dejar de poner botes frágiles y caros encima, una no sabía si con el vaivén podrían caer al suelo y romperse.

Con sonrisa, recordé el día en el que compramos ese tocador. A mí no le gustaban, eran demasiado para princesas de cuentos de hadas ¿un tocador para poner mis perfumes, cremas…? Ya tenía el baño y una estantería en la habitación. Cuando se lo dije a él, simplemente se rió de mí, me agarró de la cintura, me empotró contra el tocador en cuestión, y me susurró las palabras más calientes que nadie me había dicho en una tienda de muebles: "¿te imaginas la de cosas que se hacen encima de un tocador? Ha sido mi fantasía sexual desde adolescente" y con cara de perrito a medio morir y dándome besos como mariposas en el cuello, me dijo "¿Me darás ese capricho?"

La verdad es que yo dando bocanadas como un pez, dando palmas que parecían sevillanas y su erección recordándome lo bien que me lo pasaba con él, fui totalmente incapaz de alegar algo para impedirme el complacerle. Eso sí, recuerdo cómo de bien me tuvo que complacer a mí después. Era realmente un placer darle sus caprichos, ye l mueble se había convertido en el sitio por excelencia de unas escenas que se llevarían un Oscar en la categoría de Porno.

Me miré en el espejo tras colocarlo todo bien en el tocador y me pasó lo mismo que todas las mañanas me pasa cuando me miro en el espejo. Me cuesta reconocerme. Veo a una chica morena y despeinada con una melena larga hasta las caderas, abundante y con unos rizos en las puntas. Veo a una mujer con unos ojos chocolates que podrían ser la viva imagen de la felicidad, el goce, la satisfacción y la vida. Veo un rostro que tiene unos labios hinchados y rojos prueba de la cantidad de besos que han recibido, del paso de otros labios que han acudido a ellos para beber ambrosía; unos labios que debería tener toda mujer porque era la señal de que era querida y amada aun nivel tóxico. Veo a una persona de un metro sesenta, con unas curvas proporcionadas que contaban con una buena talla de pechos, sin abusar, unas caderas anchas pero perfectas y unas piernas que podrían acomplejar pero que bien podrían ser adoradas por un hambre al saber lo que prometían.

Pero sobre todo veo la sombra de la mujer que era, que lloraba en cada esquina, que tiene las marcas de lo dura que es la vida en el interior de sus muñecas, que se había acostumbrado a mirarse en el espejo y ver un cadáver en vida con un matojo de pelo negro y mal cuidado, unos ojos que solo transmitían horror y pesadillas, y un cuerpo de esos que lo ves y solo puedes sentir lástima por su delgadez tan extrema y el color pálido casi enfermizo.

Alejando el pensamiento de cada mañana al ver mi reflejo, me recojo el cabello en un moño con unos pasadores, porque realmente llega a molestar el cabello largo, y me dirijo a la cocina para prepararme una buena taza de café con el bizcocho de chocolate que preparé el otro día. Nunca hubiera imaginado que podría amar tanto esa bebida con cafeína y que se me diera bien la repostería. Concentrada en el olor que desprendía la maquina del café, que poco a poco iba desprendiendo ese elixir negro, no me di cuenta de que él ya había salido de la ducha con unos bóxers verdes y se dirigía a mí. Lo noté, y brinqué por el susto, cuando él me abrazó por la cintura y colocó el mentón sobre mi hombro. El estaba fresco por la ducha, y el cambio de temperatura nadó a mi cuerpo una oleada de placer que me hizo suspirar de goce. En silencio, yo jadeando solo por el hecho de tenerlo detrás de mí, estuvimos así un rato, el sin besarme el cuello, sin hablarme. Nada. Al final, el deslizó una mano hasta mi cabello y me deshizo el moño dejando los pasadores en la encimera, desenredando luego las hebras para que éstas cayeran sueltas a nuestro alrededor. Él olió mi cabello y pude jurar que cerraba los ojos con deleite; Él amaba mi cabello y su olor.

─ Odio que te sujetes el cabello cuando estás conmigo. Higurashi, la arrestaré si lo vuelve a hacer- me dijo ronco al oído tras lo cual me mordió en la oreja e hizo presión en ese punto en el cuello que hace que todos los personajes de Disney me parezcan reales y presentes.

Me dio la vuelta y me amarró a él alejándome del borde de la encimera que había sido mi soporte. Me balanceó en un baile que se llevaba a cabo en medio metro cuadrado. Vi sus ojos ardiendo en deseo en esas piscinas de ámbar en las que moriría sin dudarlo. Nunca con otra persona había visto mi propio deseo reflejado en los ojos de otra persona. Me quedé sin aliento, y me humedecí los labios con la lengua. Él siguió el movimiento con la atención de un gato que está a la caza de un ratón.

Volvió a alzar la mano hasta mi pelo, y me instó a que echara la cabeza hacia atrás y cuando deslizó sus labios por mi cuello subiendo hacia mi oreja y pasando por la parte trasera de éste, solté un jadeo que no alcancé a oír.

Mi cuerpo se movía al ritmo sensual de una música que no sonaba junto al suyo, que me guiaba de más de una forma. Estábamos tan pegados el uno al otro, que me costaba distinguir dónde terminaba mi cuerpo y empezaba el suyo. Puse los ojos en blanco en una acción muy típica de mi al notar que su mano subía hasta abarcar mí seno por encima de su camiseta. Sólo era consciente de su rostro, que quedaba ensombrecido por la luz que entraba por la ventana a su espalda. Con la boca medio ocupada en mi cuello, pude escuchar su ronca respiración y su boca al detenerse en un beso para abrirse y hablar.

─ Amo cuando te pones mi ropa, pero cuando es esa camiseta…

Yo sabía que él me adoraba con esa camiseta puesta, y era algo que no había hecho adrede, pero me hizo recordar la de veces que me había visto con ella puesta y la de veces que había provocado que fuera hacia mi poseído y me la quitara para hacerme el amor donde fuera que estuviera. Volví a mirarle y vi y olí el sudor que a mí me caía por la espalda y a él le perlaba la frente. Ambos, todo se había convertido en calor y lava. Al notar que su erección presionaba contra mí vientre, abrí la boca ligeramente en una reacción silenciosa. Él fijó la mirada en mis labios con expresión tensa, como si estuviera dolorido. Pero su boca no se tensó por dolor, y lo supe por la forma en que su mandíbula se puso rígida cuando otro envite de nuestro impredecible movimiento me apretó contra su cuerpo. La mano que hacía mucho rato había bajado de mi cintura y ahora cubría mi trasero se abrió, subió hasta llegar a la base de mi espalda, volvió a bajar, y me apretó aún más contra su erección.

Estaba perdida. Estaba perdida en sus ojos, en sus caricias, en el latido acelerado y a la vez rítmico de su corazón y la lujuria que en ese breve espacio de tiempo habíamos creado. Vi el brillo de sus ojos, entornó un poco los ojos y su expresión reflejó una mezcla de determinación y de admiración. Me miró como si estuviera dispuesto a dejar que el tiempo siguiera para siempre, como si le diera igual no volver a mirar a ninguna otra mujer en su vida. Al principio, yo me había asustado de esa mirada, de todo lo que ella comportaba, de todo lo que traía y con lo que yo no sabría qué hacer ni cómo devolver. Al final, aquel brillo había pasado de darme miedo a darme algo mucho más luminoso: amor, seguridad, promesas.

Deslizó la mano hasta mi muslo, agarró el borde de la camiseta, y lo subió mientras seguíamos como bailando hasta que pudo deslizar la mano por el interior del muslo. Sus dedos fueron ascendiendo hasta mi sexo, y presionó la base de la mano contra mi clítoris por encima de las bragas. O eso era lo que él pensaba que yo tenía. Cuando me había puesto la camiseta, no traía nada más, pues la noche anterior él me lo había quitado todo. Sus ojos se ensancharon ligeramente cuando sus dedos entraron en contacto con mi sexo húmedo, sus labios se entreabrieron en un jadeo, o quizá fuera un gemido, o quizás fueron ambas cosas, porque yo no pude concentrarme lo suficiente en matizarlo, mi cuerpo se sacudió cuando su piel entró en contacto directo con la mía. Y solté un gemido gutural.

Sus dedos juguetearon con los pliegues de mi sexo antes de empezar a acariciarme el clítoris. Yo estaba solo apoyada en mis propios pies, de no ser por el apoyo que me proporcionaban su mano y todo su cuerpo que me rodeaba, me habría caído. Me recorrió una oleada de placer, me aferré con tanta fuerza a sus hombros, que hizo un pequeño gesto de dolor. Yo, entre la nube de placer que mantenían mis ojos entre abiertos y mi mente en Cancún, me di cuenta de que le había hecho daño, pero me sentía indefensa y en el recodo de mi mente más activo ene se momento, sabía que adoraba que le clavara las uñas en la espalda. Ciertamente, no había sido la primera vez que se había mirado al espejo para verse las marcas. Cada vez que sus dedos me acariciaban el clítoris, los míos se hincaban en su hombro de forma involuntaria.

Me miraba con una mezcla de determinación y de admiración, con la que yo aseguraba constantemente que toda mujer debía ser mirada, y cuando trazó con un dedo mi clítoris y vio la reacción que no pude disimular, la expresión interrogante que había en sus ojos se desvaneció. A mí me resultaba casi imposible pensar, pero si hubiera sido capaz de describir su expresión, habría dicho que parecía que se sentía honrado por haber recibido algún tipo de honor. Y yo sabía que realmente lo estaba. Toda yo estaba centrada en aquel hombre, en su mano, en sus ojos, en su erección, que seguía presionando contra mi cadera, en nuestros recuerdos, en nuestras palabras, en todo lo que era él para mí; todo. Cuando se humedeció los labios con la lengua, mi clítoris reaccionó al instante y palpitó con fuerza bajo sus dedos.

Volvió a meter la mano en mi pelo, y empezó a masajearme la base del cráneo mientras me mantenía sujeta, volvía a sentir el sonido de su nariz oliendo el perfume de mi cabello y el olor a sexo que desprendíamos los dos. Seguimos balanceándonos, y cada movimiento fue meciéndome contra su mano; en cuestión de segundos, estaba al borde del orgasmo. Estaba sin aliento, con el cuerpo dolorido y ardiendo de deseo, incapaz de centrarme en otra cosa que no fuera el placer que iba acrecentándose entre mis piernas. Los pezones se me endurecieron, y vi que él bajaba la mirada hasta mis senos, supe sin lugar a dudas que estaba tan excitado como yo.

Aquello era increíble, imposible, y al final apoyé una mano sobre su pecho; Dios, sí, iba a correrme allí mismo, en ese mismo momento, iba a correrme en su mano como si no existiera nadie más en el mundo. El placer era tan intenso, que creí que iba a desmayarme. Sentí su aliento en mi piel cuando me besó la oreja, y alcancé a oír su susurro:

—Kag, déjate llevar.

Estallé en miles de pedazos, y no pude, ni hice nada para contener el grito que subió por mi garganta y salió de mi boca hasta llegar a sus oídos y al de todos los posibles vecinos que estuvieran en casa. Mi pulso me resonaba en los oídos y en el cuello, mientras mi clítoris se contraía espasmódicamente una y otra vez. Me abrazó con más fuerza, y me mantuvo apretada contra su cuerpo mientras me estremecía y me sacudía sobre su mano. Me besó en la mandíbula y en el cuello mientras dejaba de mover los dedos, y mantuvo una presión suave para no excitar mi piel hipersensible hasta el punto de causarme dolor. $Intenté recuperar el aliento. Al principio no pude ni respirar, así que lo intenté de nuevo. Estaba relajada. Lánguida y saciada. Al recuperar el aliento, inhale su aroma.

Siempre pensaba lo mismo, iría a donde hiciera falta para poder oler su aroma; Brummel. Sus besos de mariposa sobre mi cuello, mis mejillas, mi frente, la comisura de mis labios me estremecían y me entraron ganas de ponerme a llorar de emoción, como una histérica. Nunca sabré qué había hecho para merecerme a un hombre como él. Y él, sabiendo lo que yo estaba pensando, no me soltó en ningún momento, sino que me abrazó con más fuerza.

Su boca estaba muy cerca de la mía. Olí a menta del desnitrifico en su aliento, y lo sentí contra mis labios. Él permaneció quieto, no me presionó. Se limitó a respirar y a mirarme a los ojos. Nuestros rostros estaban tan cerca, que sólo podía ver el ámbar de sus ojos. En ese momento pensé que, si en algún momento de mi vida me quedaba sin poder ver ese color, moriría como lo haría otra persona a causa de la sed o el hambre. Entonces lo besé en la boca.

Los pájaros no empezaron a trinar, no hubo fuegos artificiales ni repiques de campanas. Nunca los había habido, y sabía que no los habría nunca. Lo besé como si nunca antes hubiera besado a un hombre, lo besé porque, en aquel momento, no podía ni imaginarme la posibilidad de no hacerlo. Lo besé para demostrar que podía sobrevivir cuando en realidad era todo lo contrario. Si en algún momento de mi vida me faltaba esa gasolina, bien podría cavarme mi propia tumba o construirme mi propio ataúd, no querría ver el sol nunca más.

Su boca se abrió bajo la mía, y nuestras lenguas se encontraron. Enmarqué su rostro entre mis manos finas y con unas uñas largas pintadas de rojo sangre, ladeé la cabeza para abrirme aún más a él. Quería devorarlo, saborearlo y tocarlo de aquella forma tan íntima, a pesar de que empecé a temblar mientras lo hacía como una hoja en la copa de un árbol siendo abatido por el viento. Él me devolvió el beso, tomó lo que le daba y me dio lo que necesitaba con un amor y una adoración que de haberlo hecho en palabras, no habría brillado ni de lejos de cómo lo hacía de esa manera. Dejó que yo llevara la iniciativa, se limitó a pasarme una mano por el pelo, y empezó a juguetear con un mechón.

Me sonrió con los labios aún húmedos. He visto nubes apartándose para dejar que el sol se asome, he visto arco iris, he visto flores cubiertas por el rocío de la mañana, he visto atardeceres tan Impresionantes que me han dado ganas de llorar, a lo largo de mi asquerosa vida he llegado a ver escenas que arrancarían las lagrimas de las personas más duras del mundo, he llegado a creer que nunca podría verlas de cerca y ya ni que decir de vivirlas. Pero también he visto a Inuyasha sonriéndome con los labios húmedos a causa de mí beso, y sí tuviera que elegir la imagen que me ha llegado más hondo, diría que es la suya sin duda.

Tenía la impresión de que debería decir algo, que quizá debería hacer algún comentario digno de una ocasión especial como aquélla a pesar de lo duro que se me hace, nunca he sido buena en decir las cosas adecuadas en los momentos adecuados, pero él me salvó del apuro al besarme de nuevo. Lo hizo con firmeza, con confianza, y no me dio tiempo ni a sobresaltarme. Su lengua acarició la mía mientras su mano se posaba en mi nuca y me acercaba aún más. Seguimos besándonos durante bastante rato. Fuimos oscilando entre la suavidad y la pasión desatada, entre pequeños roces y besos profundos que me llenaron de deseo. Nos besamos como si no tuviéramos nada más que hacer durante el resto de nuestras vidas, y en realidad no creí que hubiera nada mejor que hacer en todo aquel tiempo. Él inspiraba, yo expiraba, compartíamos aire, saliva y... confianza, confiábamos el uno en el otro. Deslizó las manos por mi espalda, las bajó hasta acercarme las caderas, y me apretó contra su cuerpo, su pene se alzaba entre los dos, y cuando empezó a frotarse contra mi clítoris, mi humedad nos lubricó.

Me llevó en brazos al dormitorio y los dos caímos sobre la cama. Por un momento temí que se rompiera, pero la vieja madera aguantó sólidamente los envites de una pasión insaciable. Inuyasha me besó todo el cuerpo, desde los dedos de los pies hasta el lóbulo de la oreja, y cuando me tocó a mí le dediqué una atención especial a todos los puntos que adoraba de él y amaba: la curva de sus rodillas, el ángulo del codo, el hueco junto al hueso de la cadera, el bulto de sus omoplatos, la cicatriz que si hizo de pequeño detrás del muslo derecho, la peca bajo el pezón derecho en su pecho… Y cuando él me penetró finalmente los dos gemimos a la vez. Yo tuve la sensación otra vez de estar en mi casa y de que alguien realmente podía amarme. Sólo éramos él y yo, e hicimos el amor muy despacio, aumentando poco a poco la intensidad y el placer hasta que el orgasmo me hizo gritar su nombre. Un segundo después Inuyasha me susurró el mío al oído y su cabello largo y negro me hizo cosquillas en la mejilla al hundir la cara en mi hombro. Le acaricié la espalda hasta que se giró de costado y nos tapé a ambos con la sábana.

Él me abrazó por la espalda y empezó a trazar figuras, letras o rayas sin sentido en mi barriga, siempre hacía eso al acabar de hacerme el amor, y cuando le pregunté porque lo hacía, me dijo que sólo quería escribir su nombre en mi cuerpo. Medio dormida miré la puerta abierta del baño y solté un gruñido. Él me apretó hacia él.

─ ¿Qué te pasa?- me dijo con una voz muy sexy y ronca del sueño.

─ Te has dejado la tapa del wáter abierta- sí, podía odiar simplemente alguna cosa de él. Siempre se dejaba la tapa del wáter abierta.

─ Oushhh

─ ¿Sólo me vas a decir eso?

─ mmhhmm

─ Inuyasha….

─ Duérmete.

Y a pesar del enfado que sentía, lo hice, porque él me amaba, porque me había encontrado en un mundo donde solo había muerte y miseria, donde solo habría sido una sombra que no hubiera sabido nunca lo que era ser feliz, porque me había enseñado que podía dar placer decir mi nombre, que las caricias no han de ser dolorosas.

Lo hice porque él era Inuyasha y yo era su Kagome.

FIN

* * *

><p>Bueno, no sé si la historia es adorable o simplemente creo que lo es porque la he escrito yo. Espero que pierdan unos segundos para dejarme un precioso review para aclararlo.<p>

Besos \(^-^)/


End file.
